<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Eras Beyond by Blinding_Comet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786069">To Eras Beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet'>Blinding_Comet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devastating Emotional Pain, Implied Relationships, Other, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Shadowbringers Role Quests (Final Fantasy XIV), Titania AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Comet/pseuds/Blinding_Comet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meteor knew it was over before he had laid the final blow. Innocence fell, the cursed light made its way to the warrior. From that point onward he only had a vague idea of what happened. Ardbert was there when he woke. Of course he was, where else would he go? That blasted light was back, hanging in the sky, taunting Meteor. His options were limited as he weighed them. Everyone was counting on him and he didn't know if he could do this anymore. The Warrior of Darkness would make a choice that altered the course of time itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardbert &amp; Scions of the Seventh Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been two months in the making and I'm finally ready to post the first chapter. </p><p>Massive spoilers for everything currently released ahead.</p><p>Tags will be updated as the story goes on.</p><p>Special thanks to my friend who beta read everything first and my other friends who have had to listen to me throwing vague questions in an attempt to make decisions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>|\</b>
</p><p>It surprised Ardbert that Meteor came back to his room at the inn. When he had been given specific instructions to go places and get fresh air but here they were. The warrior sat on the bed, while he stood, staring at the other. “Out with it,” Ardbert said, teasingly, “tell me what’s on your mind.”</p><p>Meteor sighed and put his head in his hands before dragging them down his face. Resting his elbows on his knees he looked up at his ghostly companion. His face was haggard, Meteor was still fairly young much like Ardbert himself, but the way he looked how; old and beaten down. Nothing about it appeared dark, how could it? The man was full of light, so much so it seemed as if he were glowing. </p><p>At the sight, Ardbert immediately dropped his cheery tone into one of concern. “What can I do?” he blurted out knowing the answer was nothing.  “Do you need water?” momentarily forgetting his current state of being he swiped his hand straight through the pitcher. Looking at it for a split second he tried to right himself, “Uhh, food?” he grasped at a basket, but his hand met the same fate. He glared down at his translucent hand… he didn’t think he could cry in this form, but gods above he <em> wanted </em> to. His throat became dry despite not being able to drink, his chest tightened, though he didn’t need air. Cold dread filled him, this <em> always </em> happened, he tried to calm himself down, he always felt something similar when faced with people in danger he was unable to help. So why was he still surprised? What was different?<br/>
<br/>
Meteor watched him with sad, hollow eyes, the color slowly draining out of them. Ardbert turned his head back at him, lowering his hand as he was not able to find words. He didn’t need to though, as Meteor himself spoke, four words, four words Ardbert didn’t know what to do about, “Take care of them,” his voice cracked in places the other thought shouldn’t be possible.</p><p>Barring the fact that he clearly can’t take care of anything he responded with a confused and nervous, “What?” </p><p>Meteors’ eyes lingered over in the general direction of the summoning bell and suddenly, it hit Ardbert like a raging Amaro. “No," he shook his head and moved forward a little, "you can <em> not </em> mean to take Feo Ul’s deal!?” his voice held an outrage that could only be interpreted as betrayal. <br/>
<br/>
“This is the best chance to save-” the guilty man started mumbling.</p><p>“To save what?” he bit back, fire pulses in his nonexistent veins, “Yourself?” Meteor looked down, unable to meet the speaker’s gaze. Ardbert scoffed, “I thought you were better than this,” he hissed with venom laced in his voice.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Meteor kept his eyes on the floor in an attempt to stifle down his own glare.</p><p>“I even offered you my help!” the offended party berated. He was beyond angry that after everything, the warrior would abandon his friends, everyone he saved, in what he assumed was a misguided attempt to keep the world safe from him. He wasn’t like this! Ardbert thought but through his own rage, he couldn’t figure it out, he wouldn’t justify it. </p><p>That broke the dam, the light-filled vessel flamed with power, the brightness breaking through his fragile body. Meteor doubled over, light dripping from the corner of his mouth and all the anger on Ardberts face melted in an instant. He reached out to the other Hyru as if to attempt helping again. </p><p>“You can’t help me!” Meteor growled in the same hate-filled low tone his friend had been using before.</p><p>His face suddenly shot up, his eyes no longer blue, instead they were light yellow. A cruel imitation of a smile crossed his face before he continued, "No one can!” Without another word, he lunged at Ardbert, who didn’t move so much as an inch, shock overtaking his face. The all-consuming light filled his vision before he only saw darkness.</p><p>
  <b>\</b>
</p><p>A knocking sound roused him from sleep, half laden eyes attempted to blink in confusion. He hadn’t slept in… ugh, a really long time, he decided, groaning and lifting his head off of the floor before twisting it. The headache was splitting and for a brief second, the Hyru wondered if he’d finally found the physically painful part of purgatory. </p><p>“Meteor, it’s us,” a girl’s voice came from the other side of the door. “Let us in, please,” she spoke softly, yet he could still hear the crack in her voice. </p><p>Meteor? He thought, as he slowly sat up from the floor. The first thing he noticed he was in the middle of the room now, Meteor must have pushed him back here when he threw himself at Ardbert. Glaring around the room he noticed that there was no Meteor, not even a bloody <em> note </em> . Anger flared in him once again, nothing for those he left behind. He looked down at his hands, he noticed they were no longer transparent. Blinking, he turned his eyes up at the door, they shifted a little, trying to comprehend what was happening. “Chocobos arse,” he cursed quietly. That idiot did leave something behind, Meteor left <em> him </em>along with the instructions to look after his friends. </p><p>The sound of the door caused him to open his mouth, which he promptly shut; what was he going to say? Meteor went off to go play king but before he left he made me whole again? Ardbert was the equivalent of a goodbye card but is unable to fulfill that role. Closing his mouth, he stood up on shaky legs, should not be able to do this, he thought. Haven’t walked in a century. As he stumbled around, trying to get his bearings on two legs, he wondered why they didn’t just open the damn door. It surely wasn’t locked, why would it be? The Warrior of Light had nothing to fear. </p><p>It wasn’t until the force pushed upon the door was met with resistance that Ardbert realized he was wrong. It was locked but Meteor <em> never </em> locked his door, or rather never used to lock his door. His stomach sank as he realized why the door was locked now; he didn’t want anyone to be near him if he had lost control of the light.</p><p>There was banging on the door now, it shook and halted periodically, “Meteor?” it was the same voice accompanied by a few others who were whispering things among themselves that he couldn’t quite make out. </p><p>Backing away from the door looking more like a cornered animal, Ardbert assessed his situation. His choices were; leap out the window or face the warrior’s friends, and by the sounds outside he didn’t have much time to decide before someone, likely the girl, breaks down the door.</p><p>He turned to leave out the window when Meteor’s words echoed in his head at a high enough volume he doubled over and clenched it. <b> <em>Take care of them.</em> </b></p><p>The door burst open with a swift and well-placed kick by a very angry looking Elezan girl. Ardbert’s back arched and his hands came up in front of him, as his eyes became wide with concern, shite, too late. He slowly turned around to see it was quite literally the entirety of Meteor’s companions. </p><p>With half his body turned to leap out the window, Ardbert gazed with an open mouth and shocked eyes. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, he supposed depending on if one knew these people, one of the white-haired twins was the first to speak, “Ardbert?!” judging by the voice it was the male one.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah,” the man in question made a sharp intake of breath as he tore his gaze between the open window behind him and the hoard of people in front of him.</p><p>The boys twin-spoke next, “It cannot be!” her fists clenched and she moved her upper body forward threatening, “Where is Meteor?”</p><p>Starting at them all standing there, it was way too late to run. The man whose name he did remember, had his hand on his chin as he looked down. A woman stood behind him, she had had white eyes that told him she was blind, but from the way she held herself, he also knew she could take care of herself. Next to one of the twins was a white-haired man who had his right hand on the handle of his gunblade strapped to his back while his left stood out in front of a blue-eyed girl. Those silver eyes narrowed at Ardbert and never left him. </p><p>The outspoken-white-haired-girl looked as if she was about to jump him as Meteor had, but Urianger placed a hand on her shoulder, she glared at him but he shook his head, before gazing at Ardbert and asking, “Can thou telleth us what hath transpired?” in a soft tone.</p><p>Ardbert threw one last wistful look at the window before turning completely to his watchers. He sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders in a slump, not wanting to explain anything. </p><p>
  <b>|       |</b>
</p><p>The lush grass and flowery lands of Il Mehg burned bright under the everlasting light. Even from the Aetheryte in Wolekdorf, it was still quite a fly to the castle in Mithai Glorianda; as such, Meteor didn’t linger. Though some part of him longed to speak with the Amaro again, he didn’t have time to waste, he was a delayed grande with no pin, and any second he could go off. He flew directly over Longmirror Lake to Lyhe Ghiah, contemplating what he'd done and if it would ever be able to be forgiven. </p><p>Once he’s close enough, the first thing he sees is Emet-Selch, sitting on the steps, hunched over with his knuckles pressed up against his cheek, as his face held the telltale expression of boredom. His gold eyes shot up upon Meteor’s arrival and once he landed, the Ascian began to speak, “This is extremely disappointing.”</p><p>The light flared up in the man again and he clenched at his chest, “That I refuse to play your game?” he choked out in a low voice, trembling from either the light or rage.</p><p>The other waved his hand dismissively, “No,” he shakes his head in dismay, “that you would risk the Exarchs life like this,” he hissed, voice filled with disgust, “and subsequently the other half of your band of villains,” he drew out in fake concern. Meteor simply glared at him in a manner that said, don’t act like you even care. </p><p>Lifting his head sharply, Emet-Selch bared his teeth, “Of course that you won’t play my game!” he hissed, “I’ve set it up just for <em> you </em>,” glaring up at the sky, he dropped his head and stood up. “Not that you’d understand.”</p><p>Gritting his teeth, and reaching for the greatsword on his back, the Warrior of Darkness glared at the Ascian, “You mean to stop me?” he taunted in a rough voice though they both knew Meteors show of dominance was a bluff.</p><p>Sighing dramatically in contempt, Emet-Selch replied tiredly, “No, I just had high hopes you would at least accept how futile this is.” Placing a hand on his hip, the golden-eyed man looked down and shook his head quickly. “This won’t save you,” he promised evenly, “it’ll do less than save you or anyone else for that matter.”</p><p>“They’ll stop you,” the hero said evenly, not bothering to look the other in the eyes.</p><p>“Will they now?” his adversary put his hands behind his back and paced about, leaning forward ever so slightly, “Without a leader?” he asked in a mockingly astonished tone. Leaning forward to get directly in front of the warrior he continued, “Without their precious<em> weapon? </em>” Hard fiery gold eyes briefly met blue icy liquid ones for a brief second before Meteor snapped his head up to look ahead; moving straight passed the minor annoyance and began walking to the massive castle doors. </p><p>“He’ll die!” Emet-Selch yelled behind him, his voice was laden with masked panic. With his back still turned, Meteor smirked. “I thought you cared!” the Ascian tried again to halt the hero’s advance.</p><p>But Meteor didn’t stop, didn’t utter a word, and ignored every single one belonging to the thing behind him; he strode to the castle with his head held high. </p><p>Once at the red door, his hand wavered on its handle. The Ascian teleported up onto the flower pot, wading in the middle of the yellow flowers to get a better view of the shadow he was shouting at, suddenly looked down in rage, clenching his fist and falling silent.</p><p>Meteor turned his head to the side, showing off his profile and nothing else in the light coming from him. “Get out of my flowers and off my lawn,” he spoke in a hard voice before opening the door and closing it behind him. He wished he had turned fully; just to see Emet-Selchs expression, he’d wager it was glorious, alas, it was too late for regrets.</p><p>
  <b>-</b>
</p><p>He laid on his side, unsure about where he was or where the others were. It was hard to think through the pain but he knew he had to do it. There was a part of him that regretted not pointing Meteor at Emet-Selch like a weapon now. He tried to shake the thought from his head, it hurt and his vision blurred but he did it anyway; the man he loved was <em> not </em> a weapon. He could only lift some of his body weight with his left arm. His right shoulder had been shot and was still trying to bleed out. </p><p>The Exarch knew he had to do something, he focused his remaining power on healing himself as best he could. He couldn’t die here, the others would be sent back to their bodies, Meteor would turn into a Lightwarden, greater than all the others. The people who had been infected, they would turn. Picking up himself with newfound strength, he raised himself to his knees.</p><p>Looking at the brick ceiling of his cell, he blinked back tears. What he was about to do was risky, reckless, and stupid. He didn’t have much of a choice however, he would <em> not </em> leave without fulfilling his duty.</p><p>||||||||</p><p>Urianger took it upon himself to make sure no one throttled him and for that Ardbert was grateful. They all stayed in Meteors room as they waited for him to put together his thoughts. It was uncomfortable with so many pairs of eyes on him when there had been none for years, even when there was someone it was recent and one. They were still standing relatively close to him and he couldn’t concentrate, “Can- can I have some space?” he requested rubbing the back of his neck and keeping his eyes low. </p><p>The furious girl was about to say something undoubtedly harsh but her twin pulled her back while saying, “Certainly,” in a polite tone, his eyes shone with sadness, unlike his sisters who flared with anger. The man with the other girl still behind him didn’t seem happy but when Urianger gave him a look, he dropped it. </p><p>They spread out around the room, Urianger offered the weary man a seat next to him at the table but he declined to sit on the step that led up to the bed and vanity. Whilst gathering his thoughts, much to his embarrassment, Ardbert realized something. “Ah, apologies, you’re his friends and I never... “ <em> bothered to learn your names, </em> he thought, “officially met you,” he said carefully.</p><p>“Oh, I’m fairly sure you met us,” the white-haired girl barked from where she was perched on a wooden box. </p><p>Standing next to her, her twin gave her a stern look, “Alisaie, enough!” he exclaimed before leaning down and whispering something into her ear; the girls glare softened a little after.  </p><p>Looking back down in shame, Ardbert quickly replied, “No, no it's alright.” He let out a deep breath. “Might we start over? My name is Ardbert-”</p><p>Snapping, the girl spoke in as calm of a voice she could, “I’m Alisaie,” she stabbed her thumb at her twin, “this is Alphinaud,” one would think she’d stop to take a breath, they would be mistaken. Gesturing over to the bright-eyed Miqo’te, she announced, “Y'shtola.” Alisaie’s voice neared hysteria as she gestured to the hostile man and young girl, “Thancred and Ryne.” She finally let out a breath and drew on in return. Alphinaud placed his hand on her shoulder and she didn’t shake it off. Y'shtola only gazed at Ardbert in a way that made him uncomfortable. It was as if she was studying him. Urianger’s eyes held nothing but pity and shame, Ardbert wouldn’t meet them, as he was afraid that they were but a mirror of his own. Thancred, who had been leaning on a barrel that Ryne was sitting on, let out a sigh. “Ardbert,” he began, the name sounding foreign off his tongue, “Where is our friend?”</p><p>|\</p><p>The castle was gigantic, Meteor suddenly realized if he were to be king, he would be as big as Foe Ul was now. Speaking of the pixie, they were rather gloomy when Meteor walked into the throne room. This kind of behavior wasn’t like them, but he supposed they had a reason. They sat cross-legged in the huge throne. His eyes scanned around the large space: soon it would be him up there. The thought made his throat go dry but he moved on cautiously, the last time he was here, he had to fight and it wasn’t an easy battle.</p><p>Titania's head lifted, and their blue eyes sparkled as their fire-red hair bounced. “I see ya finally learned to ask for help,” they spoke with their usual brash tone, though there was a sadness to it. </p><p>Meteor cleared his throat and kneeled, “Your Majesty,” he said in a serious way that held an edge to indicate he was joking lightly. </p><p>Their eyes narrowed and they scoffed, “Don’t make me backhand ye, mister Savior of Norvrandt!” Chuckling lightly, Meteor stood and forced a smile for his pixie friend.</p><p>“Are ye sure, ya want to do this,” they whispered, drawing closer, leaning down to look him in the eye. “You would throw away your humanity, become something you're not?”</p><p>For a second, Meteor’s face fell, his blue eyes burned into the pixies, seeming to shine with every passing moment. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them back up to their blue hue, “I will become what I must,” he replied simply, the light threatening to bust out of his chest as he clenched at it. </p><p>Closing their eyes, they whispered, “It is likely this cannot be undone.” Touching Meteors cheek, they continued, their voice cracking, “however, for what it is worth, you deserve the crown.”</p><p>They touched their forehead to the warriors, whispering a few things in a language he didn’t understand. Panic set in before light even engulfed them and for a moment, but the pixie held him firmly in place with words of comfort. It wasn’t until the white rays swallowed him whole and his panic gave away to acceptance, that he realized it didn’t hurt.</p><p>|</p><p>Swallowing hard, Ardbert didn’t have a choice but to fulfill the role Meteor had trusted upon him. He supposed it didn’t matter if they didn’t believe him, that their dear Warrior of Darkness would leave them. “He went to Illmehg,” Ardbert began, his face turned away from them, he didn’t want to see it, the expressions of shock, of betrayal. “The king offered him the throne and he took it,” the man said evenly, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible while keeping every ounce of contempt out of his voice, he didn’t succeed. </p><p>The room was silent, save for Ryne’s little gasp, upon the realization that the sound came from her, she covered her mouth. No one had anything to say, no one wanted to say anything. </p><p>Y'shtola finally broke the silence, “Our resources should be placed towards retrieving the Exarch,” she said evenly with a hand on her chin. Ryne and Alisaie appeared ready to argue, but the woman continued, softly yet authoritatively, “Meteor has made his choice, now is the time to make ours.”  Alphinaud clenched his fist and looked away, tears no doubt sprung to his eyes. Tears that he wouldn’t gaze at anyone with. His twin started off into space, numb. Urianger had his eyes closed with a pained grimace painted on his face, “Thancred… he trailed off, whatever he was going to ask, the other man already knew it and responded with a low, “Right.”</p><p>They all seemed to be in agreement with what had to be done. Ardberts head snapped up towards them, “How can I help?” he found himself saying before even thinking about it. </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Y'shtola smiled slightly before lifting her hand in a gesturing motion. “You would make an excellent Meteor substitute,” she informed matter-of-factly.</p><p>Blanking with his mouth open and eyes wide, he said, “Excuse me?” in a hard tone.</p><p>Urianger backed in his chair a bit, “What doest thou see?”</p><p>“What I mean is your aether, it nearly matches his,” she explained, not taking those inquisitive eyes off of him.</p><p>Ryne sighed softly and looked down, saying nothing. She wouldn’t meet Ardbert’s gaze.</p><p>Though he opened his mouth to push the matter further, Thancred gave him a hard glare that told him to drop it if he wanted to continue existing. Having just been given a full life again, Ardbert expertly clamped his mouth shut. Everyone talked among themselves until they collectively agreed on infiltrating Emet-Selchs lair. Needing some time to prepare, they set out in search of information.</p><p>Everyone slowly filed out of the room, Y'shtola first, Thancred and Ryne second, the twins were third with Alphinaud trying to calm Alisaie down but she would not hear it, instead requesting to be left alone.</p><p>When it was just Urianger and him, Ardbert stopped him with a hand on his arm, it was strange to be able to touch again and he didn’t even realize he had done it until the man turned his head. Oh, how used to being nothing he was. With his mouth gaping open through the whole ordeal, he waited a few seconds and then got his burning question out, “Did he truly never speak a word of me?”</p><p>Urianger shook his head sadly. “Nay, I suppose when thou meet with ghosts, thou dare not speak of them.”</p><p>At a loss for words, Arberts shocked expression slowly turned sad. He didn’t know how Urianger <em> knew </em> but the reminder still hurt.<br/>
<br/>
“Go hither,” the man said gently, “Speak with your people once more,” his hand clamped down on the warriors shoulder and he smiled before leaving Ardbert alone in the much too bright room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mistaken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is where the final role quests spoilers start. Yes, it is Midnight where I am, don't worry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>|<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>In the end, Ardbert took Uriangers’ advice and went outside… the sun was ever binding and warm as he glared at it for a few seconds, having not felt its rays in a century. He simply stood there for a few seconds. He had been gone so long, not in the sense that everything looked different, he’d seen it all while in his other form; but in a way that he could feel. The wind blew gently but scolding against his flesh, the air held a taint of light, if he paid attention he could smell and taste something akin to metal. It wasn’t what he would have liked to come back to but it was reality. </p><p>A voice interrupted his thoughts, “Hey Meteor!” it shouted from a few yalms in front of him. He turned his head immediately to the source of the noise and then behind him, only because he actually thought the man might be here, within a few seconds he started to feel more confused as the person looked at him, glancing behind him once again and then to the sides of him, he saw no one else. </p><p>Looking back, he saw a Miqo'te woman, she had fiery red hair and brilliant green eyes. He continued to look back and forth for anything that might have been Meteor until he finally glanced down at himself questionably.</p><p>Scoffing, the woman explained, “Of course I mean you, silly!” She leaned forward, her head tilting to the side as she smiled. “Come now, did you really think cutting your hair, changing your weapon, and your glamour would make you unrecognizable?” the girl continued, now pouting. “I know you were looking for a change but I didn’t think you’d try and hide from us.”</p><p>He paused, looking wide-eyed at the person in front of him. Of course, he had noticed the resemblance between him and the warrior, but he didn’t think anyone would- a foolish thought he realized abruptly, it’s been a hundred years, no one knew him as he was. The only thing that struck him as odd was that she mentioned class... Meteor had been a Warrior? Ardbert has never seen it; when they first meet on the battlefield he was carrying a lance, upon his arrival in the First, Meteor held a giant greatsword. The man who was definitely-not-Meteor shifted his eyes from left to right for a second. Had the Warrior of Light mastered both of those disciplines? How many more did he not know about?</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts when the Miqo'te spoke again, “Oh, shoot, I forgot about that delivery I need to make, see ya later Meteor!” she spoke quickly, sprinting off to his right. He stayed there, contemplating what this all meant before he realized he should probably move and find more people, he absolutely needed to bush up on speaking with others. Perhaps he should consult with someone who could give him a few pointers.</p><p> </p><p>\\                 |<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Ocular was quiet, with Y'shtola being the only one leaning over the Exarch's desk. Sweat formed on her brow as her mind spun into a panic, it tried to race and find a solution. She closed her eyes and began breathing deeply and slowly, these feelings would get in the way and she needed to control them lest she tumble into the abyss of hopelessness and fear.</p><p>There was a  soft knock on the door but she didn’t notice, didn’t really need to. All she could hear was a creak as it opened, she remained unmoving. Urainger slowly walked over to stand in front of his friend. “Y'shtola…” the Elezen man began wearily.</p><p>She lifted her head a little, eyes snapping in the man’s general direction before swallowing and moving back to how she was. Though she understood and respected emotions, Y'shtola wasn’t one to speak of her own. Urianger knew this well, yet he moved closer, hovering nearby while waiting for his friend to say what was burdening her.</p><p>Noticing he was not about to leave, she gave a sigh that shook slightly, her face crumbled with sorrow while looking at the paper on the desk. After a few long minutes, she speaks, “We placed too much on him.” Her form hunches down a little and Urianger steps closer to place a hand on her shoulder comfortingly while he blinked and looked down in the same manner she was. He opened his mouth but couldn’t find any words, she was right; but they also had no choice, he had no choice. The fate of everything had sat heavily on the shoulders of one man, and it had proved unbearable. They stayed like that, neither of them willing to speak anymore as they both cried.</p><p>Behind the door frame, off to the side stood Ardbert, he clenched his fist as tears threatened to spring to his eyes. He wanted to help and be helped because he clearly no longer knew how to interact with people and the fact that they will all think he’s the Warrior of Darkness made him feel bitter. That isn’t who he is, he is not a hero, not like Meteor is- was. Ardbert walked away silently, Gods, he needed a drink. </p><p> </p><p>|</p><p>                \</p><p>Thancred made the journey to the Tempest alone. The whale ride sucked, of course, yet the place he was looking for actually wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. The mist had posed a problem but once he stumbled his way through it, the area, unmistakably giant, was before him. </p><p>The white-haired Hyru stared wide-eyed at it all from the ledge he stood on. He didn’t know where to start, it would take days to comb every area. The sheer size of the city left him breathless as it did cold, who- what was such a place as this even for? As bad as his curiosity was, he only came here for one reason and it appeared he was going to have to search to find it.</p><p>Higher levels were free for him to roam, they were also empty. Walking around weary, with his eyes darting to every corner, every shadow, the Gunbreaker still found nothing. It unnerved him beyond reason, this place couldn’t have been created for nothing. He arrived at an elevator, when it spoke, informing him he didn’t have the authority to go further, he rolled his eyes. Great, now not only did everyone here- if anyone was even here- know he was sneaking around the city, he also couldn’t continue. </p><p>Thancred sighed, leaning back and placing a hand on his hip, he didn’t have time. Glaring at the balcony and gritting his teeth hard enough it hurt, he strode over to the ledge, looking down at the same marble some ilms down. Vaulting over the railing, he sat on it for a moment, making faces as he judged if he really wanted to do this. Gripping the marble tightly he grimaced, consequences be damned, he was going in and getting the Exarch or he was going to die trying. Slipping off the edge he didn’t make a sound on the way down. </p><p>He may be getting too old for this, was the first thing Thancred thought, he landed flawlessly, is what he would say. No one would know he managed to clumsily roll only to immediately start limping. Taking a glance at his surroundings he noticed that there were… people? No, not quite, they were tall enough to comfortably live in this city. Donning dark gray cloaks and white masks, they appeared translucent as well. </p><p>The white-haired Hyru began to wonder just what he stuck his hand into this time. This was supposed to be Emet-Selchs’ territory, did he recreate his kind from before the sundering? Why would he do that? None of this made any sense to Thancred. </p><p>He wandered about, none of the apparent ghosts seemed to pay him any mind, it wasn’t until he caught a glimpse of the unmistakable red robes of the Exarch that he stopped; torn between wanting to shout or chase after him. Placing one careless foot forward caused his ankle to give out and he tumbled to the ground, the staff bearers ears perked up as he heard the thump from a ways away. He turned and staggered, nearly falling himself, when he managed to lift up his head he saw Thancred kneeling a few yalms away from him. Halting immediately, his heart sank as he noticed it wasn’t Meteor… the implication as to why the Gunbreaker came to him instead of his warrior crashed upon him like a tidal wave. Their eyes found each other, Thancreds pale yellow eyes were coated with a sadness that could only mean one thing, that told him all he needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p><br/>
Illmehg was abuzz with quiet whispers of the fey; they were getting a new king, everyone knew it, they also knew it was the warrior that had brought back the night for a short period. Theories as to why and how danced around the fairyland, it didn't make too much of a difference though, as only one truly knew what was happening in the castle at this very moment. Though the man was currently sleeping on a gigantic bed, some part of him was aware of the battle going on inside him. The light parted way for the new aether entering his body but then moved back to its original place, swallowing everything, he was changing but not due to the light. </p><p>Meteor didn’t know how long the process took, only that he woke up to the canopy bed appearing a normal size for him. He could feel the light inside him but it seemed to be bearable, his new form stronger than the old one. Sitting up slowly from the bed, “Feol Ul?” he asked hesitantly, his voice sounding louder than usual.</p><p>“Ya good?” their chirpy voice came from his side. </p><p>Meteor flexed his hand in front of him, “I think so,” glancing back at his pixie friend he saw just how small they were now.</p><p>Looking down solemnly, they quietly said, “The Light will overtake you.” Swallowing hard, they continued, “So, spend what time ye have left as yourself wisely,” they perked up, knowing this was the best they could give this poor creature.</p><p>Not knowing how to respond, Meteor gripped the best sheets tightly, gave his friend a determined look, and his signature stoic nod.</p><p>Smiling, they flew to the door, staring at Meteor with soft eyes, they spoke: “It’s time to address your court.” The doors opened out the hallway and Meteor almost laughed, he didn’t even know how to move in this form, yet he was going to lead right that second. </p><p>He climbed out of bed with ease and found he already donned the right dress. Going over to the mirror with gracefulness he was sure he didn’t have before, Meteor looked at himself. One could say not much had changed, he still had his blue eyes and dark hair, tanned skin. He was really only bigger in size, something that he figured could be changed. His attire was primarily black, fading to gray and white at the end. He flexed his wings away from the bed and saw the inside was a brilliant purple and black rims through and around them. If he didn’t know any better he’d say he was a voidsent.</p><p>The outside of the castle hadn’t changed unless you count the fact that Emet-Selch had gotten out of the flowers and off the land. A group of pixies congregated around the area, anxiously awaiting the end of their king's coronation. All of them had served the king that was slain and as such, knew what was going to occur in the coming days, years, centuries… Some of them shook, others shed silent tears but all refused to abandon their duty.</p><p>Meteor looked on at his elite team and couldn’t help but remember his own squadron back on the Source… he would never see them again. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes hit the floor, what would they say about their commander now? No one would know what happened to him, not really. His head snapped up suddenly, he can’t change this, there was no point in thinking of it. A green pixie holding a quill and paper prompted him, “Your orders, Titania?”</p><p>Doing his best to keep a straight face, he replied sternly, “Close the paths,” pausing, he added, “I want no one crossing into our territory.”</p><p>One might expect the fey to take joy in the fact that they can once again cause general havoc to trespassers. Not this council. Not now.</p><p> </p><p>||\|</p><p> </p><p>The youngest people of the group had been beside themselves, they weren’t much help to the others right now, despite Alphinaud's protests. The twins and the Oracle leaned against walls in a corner of the Crystarium, as the youth naturally does. They were all silent, none of them knew how to fill this time they were given and Alisaie particularly didn’t enjoy doing nothing. It was Ryne who broke the icy silence first, “I don’t understand,” she said softly, “what is he hoping to accomplish by this?” </p><p>Alisaie looked away and crossed her arms. Alphinaud stared at the ground, he couldn’t make sense of it either. His friend was never self-serving, perhaps that was it, he finally wanted to take care of himself. </p><p>Glaring upwards, the Elezan girl snapped, “He left, obviously for himself, there isn’t anything else to understand.”</p><p>Alphinaud could not deny her theory, nor could he support it, so he stayed silent until a burning question entered his mind. The scholar turned to his sister abruptly, “Do you blame him?” he asked sternly.</p><p>Alisaie appeared ready to backhand him, “Of course I don’t blame him!” she began, her voice strained as it was, “I could <em> never </em> blame him!” he backed away from her a little as she took a deep breath and turned away.  </p><p>Ryne hand clenched over her chest, “But it doesn’t make any sense!” she argued, “He spent this entire time trying to save the world! So why would he stop now?”</p><p>Her twin appeared lost in thought, with his hand on his chin and head down. “Mayhaps in a new form, the light within him will have a harder time breaking free,” he suddenly said.</p><p>The white-haired girl tapped her foot impatiently, “That's speculation and even if it slowed the change down, it's not a permanent solution.”</p><p>“No, but it may be the only one he saw at the moment,” the other reasoned. </p><p>Ryne perked up, “You’re saying Meteor…” she trailed off, halting as something seemed to distract her.</p><p>“What is it?” Alphinaud questioned, clearly concerned. </p><p>Swallowing hard, she responded quietly, “It’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>\\\\\</p><p> </p><p>The Crystarium was beautiful, but Ardbert wasn’t here for beauty. He needed something to deal with the current circumstances. Navigating his way to the bar wasn’t too much trouble. No, the trouble didn’t begin until he got there. He didn’t even look in her direction until a feminine voice spoke.</p><p>“Welcome to the Wandering-” they stopped mid-sentence; he looked at them, confused, his confusion quickly gave away to pure shock. Standing there was an Elezen woman with dark skin and white hair, she looked almost the same as the last day he’d seen her on the ground, trying to get him to kill her and start the calamity. Their eyes were fixated on each other, both clearly showing astonishment. A million emotions flickered on her face in quick succession, shock, regret, shame. Ardbert clenched his jaw as his heart sank into an abyss, it wasn’t possible. It shouldn’t be possible for either of them to be here! He didn’t know what expression he wore but it was enough that the woman abruptly, lowered her eyes and swallowed, “Ar-” she tried, but didn’t finish, partially because she felt as though she didn’t deserve to say his name but also because he was slowly backing away. </p><p>He turned and walked away swiftly, wanting to run but not willing to cause a scene. Not paying attention to where he was heading, Ardbert found himself in a grassy area. Glaring steadily at the plants, he was about to turn and go back to Meteors- his room but something black and gold in the corner of his vision caught his attention. Looking at it fully, he understood it was a Chocobo, but it was the color of the void. A Hyru stood next to it, “Hello, Meteor, back for Feathers?” the man questioned lightly. </p><p>Ardbert had no clue what was going on but was willing to bet the animal was what the man was referring to. Too tired to argue, he opened his mouth and before he knew it he was speaking, “Yes, I’m back for…” he paused and sighed, “Feathers.” </p><p>While walking over to the creature and raising a hand, he wondered if it would give away that he was not its master. It didn’t, just stood there enjoying being pet. He almost could laugh at the ridiculous hat on it with a feather sticking out. Opening the saddlebag, he discovered too many Gysahl Greens to count, the whistle to summon the beast and a note. Unfolding the paper, he looked at the middle, in crude, hasty writing, were two words, <b> <em>For Ardbert.</em> </b></p><p>His throat became dry and tears threatened to spring to his eyes, glancing side-eyed the man standing there in a blue robe, was doing his best to look away. This told Ardbert that he knew but was not going to speak of it. </p><p>“Thanks for looking after him,” the Warrior said. After the other man gave a small nod, they both looked over to the entrance to Lakeland. Two people were walking slowly, no limping through. Stuffing the note back in the saddle, Ardbert sprinted to them, as he got closer he could see it was Thancred and the Exarch, looking worn down. </p><p>Upon reaching them, he looked in the white-haired man’s eyes and saw a few emotions in them, he picked out tiredness and gently got on the other side of the Exarch, gently placing the others arm over his shoulder while he slid his arm around the Miqo'tes waist. “I have him,” Ardbert assured the Gunbreaker and Thancred backed off, hunching over a little more. The other Scions started rushing in, Urianger was the first, followed closely by the twins. </p><p>“How bad is it?” Alphinnid hurried to look at the Exarch. Urainger caught Thancred just before he fell and after a quick healing spell, he looked better but not less drained. </p><p>“Urianger,” Ardbert called hastily, as the Exarch leaned on his shoulder. The Elezen man turned his head towards them. Alphinnid was wide-eyed as he tried to think of what he might be able to do. </p><p>The red-haired man gazed up at Ardbert, his crimson-eyes were hazy, “Mounts cannot be ridden in the Crystarium...” he mumbled almost incoherently against the others arm as he peered behind him to see Feathers before dropping his head on the other.</p><p>The man holding him up looked at him incredulously, before sliding a glove off and resting it on the red-haired man’s forehead, the temperature was burning, locking eyes with the astrologer, they shared a whole conversation with that single look and Ardbert knew, what was wrong with the Exarch couldn’t be mended by anyone alone present.</p><p>“He needs a medic, now,” without another word, Ardbert picked the Exarch up bridal style. Alisaie led Feathers closer so Ardbert could place him on the bird, the Warrior hopped on as well, wrapping an arm around the others’ waist to keep him steady on the mount. Ardbert briefly panicked, he didn’t know if the Chocobo could support both of them. His fears were quickly quelled as the bird chirped and took off towards the infirmary.</p><p>The wind was in Ardbert’s hair and he forgot how much he missed it, this wasn’t Seto, and he wasn’t flying… yet… he could fly, Feathers could fly! He realized with joy. Feeling something stir against his grip, he looked down, shocked, having nearly forgotten why he was illegally speeding through the city on a giant chicken. “Meteor?” the Exarch whispered, trying to turn his head, wincing in response.</p><p>Swallowing hard, his arm tightened around the mages waist, “Shhh,” he hushed gently, “There will be time for that later.” He could see a tear slide down the others’ cheek as he gently slumped back against Ardbert. </p><p> </p><p>||||\\||||</p><p> </p><p>A medic team saw Meteors Chocobo rocketing towards them and took it as a warning, rushing around to ready a bed for whoever needed it this time. Once in range of the bed, Ardbert halted Feathers and hopped off, grabbing the Exarch and laying him on the bed. The team of professionals started to usher Ardbert aside, “Hey,” he tried to protest.</p><p>A hand touched his shoulder, he turned, jerking away from the pressure, Y'shtola was next to him, her hand now in the air. She spoke gently to him, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He moved further away as Urianger arrived with Thancred, the twins right on their heels. Urainger helped Thancred into an unoccupied bed and kneeled next to him. Alphinaud went over to the other healers to see if he could help. Alisaie clenched her fist a few times and then turned to Thancred, she was about to speak but Urainger beat her to it, “Thou hast returned with haste,” the Elezan man questioned quietly.</p><p>Thancred lifted his head from the bed, his arm laid over his stomach, “The Tempest is haunted,” he croaked out in a gritty voice that held a little of his old charm. </p><p>“What does thou speak of?” the other questioned gently, while carefully brushing some hair out of Thancreds face.</p><p>“The.Tempest. Is. Haunted,” he repeated slower this time before dropping his head down onto the pillow with a sigh.</p><p>“Right, and I suppose you sprained your ankle by running away from the ghosts?” the Elezen girl taunted lightly.</p><p>Thancreds eyes shot open in panic, how had she known that was one of his only injuries? “I’ll have you know I fought valiantly against some…” he flattered as his head struggled to find the name of what they fought down there, “...machine slime,” he gave up attempting to sound convincing and fell silent.</p><p>They all turned their attention to the other side of the room, where the Exarch laid, with a group of healers tending to him. “There's only one person who can prove your story,” Alisaie said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It didn’t work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>